The Wonderland of Dr Bumby
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: In which Alice Brings Dr. Bumby into Wonderland


_**The Wonderland of Dr. Bumby.**_

_Our first Non-Lorax Fic in ages!_

**Wootness! Seriously. Some Spoilage.**

_It doesn't go this way in the actual game. Alice doesn't realize Dr. Bumby did this until the end of the game._

**So, Yeah.**

* * * * Vale of Tears * * * *

Alice watched the strange creatures. What were they doing in her mind? Who put them there? Who had access to her mind?

Dr. Bumby. Dr. Bumby had created these things and put them in her Wonderland.

How dare he.

Wonderland was hers, how dare he invade it!

Well, she'd have to do something about it. Repel the invasion and destroy the threat.

Though destroying the threat may mean murder.

Of course not that she liked him in the first place.

Taking her mind like that.

First things first, repel the invasion. She jumped down Vorpal Blade in hand. Yes, she would defeat these strange doll like creatures and then their maker would pay.

* * * * Before Alice Confronts Dr. Bumby * * * *

He didn't notice her watching. She wouldn't be able to kill him or destroy his reputation. No, her idea was _so_ much more painful.

She knew Dr. Bumby made the children forget more than their past. He made them forget the pain he caused them.

Dr. Bumby had not caused her pain yet. No she was too old for it to be safe. She could have proof should he cause her pain the way he did to so many others.

She walked into the train station. "Hello, Doctor." She said. She didn't show the fury, or the fact she wanted to push him back onto the tracks. No, that wouldn't do. Not at all.

"Alice." Dr. Bumby said, surprised at meeting the girl here. "Where _have_ you been?"

"Out and about." She said. "Just exploring Wonderland and finding my memories."

Dr. Bumby froze.

"Why were you there that night?" She asked. "Why do you have my sister's key?"

"Why so curious, Alice?" Dr. Bumby saud.

Alice said nothing. "I want to know. A trip, a cleansing trip, through one's mind makes one want to fill in the blanks."

Dr. Bumby was quiet. He had thought he had made _such_ progress with the girl. "Your sister of course." He smiled.

"My sister?" Alice was confused. "What role did Lizzie play in all this?"

"She was _such_ a tease." Dr. Bumby said.

Her desire to push him onto the tracks was even stronger. No. No, she had to know all. "So wanted to claim my sister? That is all?"

Dr. Bumby was surprised by the girl's non-reaction. "Yes."

"…" Alice stared at him. She put her hands behind her back. "You used her the same way you used the other kids." She stated. "Only you didn't think you could get away with it."

Dr. Bumby blinked. How did she know? "What on earth do you mean, Alice?"

Alice gave him a flat look. "You make them forget more than the past." She said. "Things weren't entirely innocent at Rutlidge."

Dr. Bumby knew the girl could do nothing to him. His was a respected member of high society. Alice was a lunatic. "Perhaps I was there that night. I didn't kill your parents, or Elizabeth."

"Hm." Alice was furious inside. She put her hands behind her back. The cool handle of the Vorpal Blade brushed up against her arm.

Dr. Bumby noticed the change in clothing. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Alice grinned. She had thought the feeling of her dress and the knife was in her head, like so much else. The weight of the other tools she had found in her mind were registered.

Dr. Bumby backed up. What was happening?

"Don't step back too far, Doctor."Alice said. "You may fall."

He turned to see how close he was. A roar of a train caused him to step back. "What are you doing, Alice?" He barely noticed the puppet strings falling from his fingers.

"I am doing nothing, Doctor." Alice said. "This is all _you_." She turned and left. "Enjoy your Wonderland, _Doctor_."

Dr. Bumby ran after the girl to find himself in a completely different world.

* * * * Later Rutlidge Asylum * * * *

"Well, well, well." Dr. Wilson said. "_Dr. Bumby_, how nice of you to join us."

The man merely stared. Alice had finally showed him Wonderland, and left him there.


End file.
